pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wizardboy777/Contest
damage taken or dealing? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 02:58, 10 December 2007 (CET) Taken ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 02:59, 10 December 2007 (CET) :EoE chains... count? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 03:02, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::hmm lets do some dual team EoE bombing ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 03:03, 10 December 2007 (CET) Add Infuse to the banned list IMO, Endure + Defy + SoStamina + Vital Blessing + bajillions of enchantments + Fertile Season + Symbiosis = easy win. --71.229.204.25 03:04, 10 December 2007 (CET) :I did, but I'd like to point out that awaken the blood + bip while scourge sacrificed would work better. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 03:05, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::Hmm, can you work together? Like your whole guild workin towards an EoE bomb. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 03:06, 10 December 2007 (CET) :: --71.229.204.25 03:07, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::Yes ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 03:08, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::::FTW what do u win btw? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 03:08, 10 December 2007 (CET) sry am fagging ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 03:09, 10 December 2007 (CET) infuse isn't damage, its health loss — Skuld 03:14, 10 December 2007 (CET) :Still would count here if I hadn't banned it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 03:15, 10 December 2007 (CET) does IV + PB + RB + DN dmg count when someone dies? stacked? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 03:30, 10 December 2007 (CET) :Yes. Except icy veins and the biles hit allies of the dead person, and death nova hits enemies :O ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 03:34, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::so? (evil laugh) =p ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 03:35, 10 December 2007 (CET) Humorness Armond got into a rollback conflict with me :P Cannot rollback last edit of User:Wizardboy777/Contest by Armond (Talk); someone else has edited or rolled back the page already. Last edit was by Wizardboy777 (Talk). The edit comment was: "Reverted edits by (Talk); changed back to last version by Wizardboy777". Admin version of edit conflict ftw! ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 03:10, 10 December 2007 (CET) 71.229's entry I doubt I'll ever be able to get a group together to test this, but I think I just won with #2. :O --71.229.204.25 11:52, 10 December 2007 (CET) :read the rules, no frenzy, no healsig - Y0_ich_halt 12:33, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::Number 2, not Number One. ): --71.229.204.25 20:40, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::now the question is whether only you aren't allowed to sac or if saccing in general must not take part in any way ^^ - Y0_ich_halt 21:11, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::::* It doesn't have to be 'damage' per se. It just has to be a yellow -number that pops up over your head. So if you had some way to get hit by 9000 life stealing, that would count. ::::: :) --71.229.204.25 21:17, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::::::*''You can't use ... any health-sacrifice skills.'' :P - Y0_ich_halt 21:20, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::::::...GODDAMNIT. ::::::::brb, reworking #1. --71.229.204.25 21:22, 10 December 2007 (CET) Shadowform Allowed? I'd assume not, but it isn't technically sacrafice :P You should also have one for the biggest heal(maybe without infuse/dwayna's kiss) 69.40.247.197 22:02, 10 December 2007 (CET) :Sorry, ViY, but I'm gonna have to ban SF, for the same reason I'm banning infuse/FomF/life saccing. It's too easy to just symbiosis with a ton of enchantments. :( Doesn't encourage as much creativity. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:03, 11 December 2007 (CET) And on a side note, having the whole screen shot would be better :) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:04, 11 December 2007 (CET) :I was working on this for like an hour because you didn't say you couldn't use it, and as soon as I do you ban it? Cheap-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] [[User talk:Victoryisyours|''+talk]] 00:53, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::I would've banned it earlier, but my brother needed the comp for homework :/ '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:57, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::Honorable Mention userbox? xD [[User:Victoryisyours|'''Victoryisyours]] [[User talk:Victoryisyours|''+talk]] 00:58, 11 December 2007 (CET) :::Actually, I was thinking I could make an 'Entries using banned skills' section, just for fun and maybe userboxes for the good ones if I felt like it :P '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 02:42, 11 December 2007 (CET) Base Defense I win >:U , actually, just a heads up if you want to add it to the list. --Wyvern 00:13, 11 December 2007 (CET) :Disregard that, I thought there was another 9 in it. --Wyvern 00:15, 11 December 2007 (CET) sucide heath add to banned skills imo, you can get over 20.000 dmg from that [[user:darkstone knight|'''DarkstoneKnight]] 09:36, 24 December 2007 (EST) :what exactly are you referring to? - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 18:13, 27 December 2007 (EST) ::the hopping vampires in urgoz use that skill [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 06:08, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::thanks, ima go for it. XD - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 06:57, 28 December 2007 (EST) WHEN does this contest ends? i want my ûςξ®ßøχ [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 17:44, 27 December 2007 (EST) :I'll come up with a deadline eventually. Probably mid-january-ish, though. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:05, 28 December 2007 (EST) is grenths ballance damage? not health loss (infuse) [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 13:23, 31 December 2007 (EST) :No it's not, and it's not creative either. Go with the spirit of the contest, not the letter. -- Armond Warblade 00:12, 1 January 2008 (EST) ::Ah well, worth a try. --Neoprog 08:19, 1 January 2008 (EST) anyway, i got an idea to get almost 4000 dmg =] il test it now (croses fingers) [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 16:43, 1 January 2008 (EST) :damit, it doesnt work, i tried frenzy+healsig on hero, and then fire trebuecket(rules only say YOU may not stand under terbucket) and cast lifebond on them [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 16:55, 1 January 2008 (EST) ::Ooh, creativity? But what happened? -- Armond Warblade 17:28, 1 January 2008 (EST) :::Probably didn't see the damage. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 17:54, 1 January 2008 (EST) :::Also, the rules say "You can't use a trebuchet". –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 17:55, 1 January 2008 (EST) ::::These things may take part, however, you may not count the numbers from them. - So it's legal. But Life Bond only redirects damage from attacks :O ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:03, 1 January 2008 (EST) :::::Just run angelic bond then? :/ –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 18:44, 1 January 2008 (EST) :::::or am I saying stuff I'm not supposed to? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 18:45, 1 January 2008 (EST) ::::::shh :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:20, 1 January 2008 (EST) :::::::tnx [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 05:48, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::::::nah, im not doing it, its not creative and not pve [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 08:31, 2 January 2008 (EST) :::::::only pve? o.o - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 13:39, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::::::no, its just too easy to get 2000+ in pvp [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 13:45, 2 January 2008 (EST) :::::::it's even easier with bosses, especially gods, in pve... - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 16:43, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::::::ORLY? lvl1 char(war)+frenz+healsig+life bond+angelic bond (para)+lvl 20 ele+glyph of elem power+phoenix. uhuu? 3000+? [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 04:40, 3 January 2008 (EST) :::::::nope, not lvl 20 ele. lvl 28 ele boss. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 08:33, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::lvl 20 vs lfl 28 ele boss= 8 lvl diference ::::::::lvl 1 vs lvl 20 ele=19 lvl diference [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 10:14, 3 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::lvl 4 vs lvl 28 = 24 difference. it's called "running". don't tell me you've never seen a lvl 4 in droks... - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 17:48, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::I've seen a lvl 1 in droks. Lord Belar 17:52, 3 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::That's actually quite easy, I can get out of pre lvl 1, then you just get a run the rest of the way. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 17:54, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::don't dare do that now! that's my idea! D: - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 18:13, 3 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::How do you get a lvl one out of pre? No, I'm not entering the contest. Lord Belar 18:16, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::well, you said you've met a lvl 1 in droks yourself, so it has to be possible somehow :P - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 18:31, 3 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::GH bug from factions/nf. Don't take the first quest reward. -- Armond Warblade 00:31, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::to end the discussion, only lvl 20 can enter HM [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 05:00, 4 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::bosses are lvl 28 in nm. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 08:39, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::wtb travell anywhere bug [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 08:42, 4 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::Krogg Shmush, owait, lvl 26. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 08:59, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::only nf/fact bosses do double dmg [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 06:19, 5 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::lvl 1 vs lvl 26 > double dmg :P - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 09:07, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::did u test the increased dmg whit a high lvl difference? btw, i know (99% sure) how to get 8500+. if only my parents let me play gw -_- [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 04:43, 7 January 2008 (EST) (new line) lol@u XD - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 12:23, 7 January 2008 (EST) :btw, is the theory good enoufh to get the userbox?(it uses a trebucket) (wii FTW) [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] ([[user_talk:darkstone knight|'Υ']]/[[special:contributions/darkstone knight|'ζ']]) 16:22, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::Anything's allowed now. It's just that doing it in an innovative way is more important, unless you're going for one of the specific goals. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:23, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::im going for the 8000 dmg btw [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] ([[user_talk:darkstone knight|'Υ']]/[[special:contributions/darkstone knight|'ζ']]) 09:19, 8 January 2008 (EST) For the benefit of anyone thinking of trying it, frenzy/crude swing with a +15/-10 mod being hit by a catapult does not go over 8,000 dmg :( Because I will probably not enter this, I'll throw out an idea in case someone wants to use it-Angelic Bond 7 (or as many as you possibly can) people who frenzy-healsig and get hit by the catapult. Depending on the order GW does calculations, this may not work, because of how much damage you would take from each hit, you would die before seeing all damage if it isn't exactly simultaneous. Although...I wonder if that para anti-spike skill could outheal this, but you still may need 4,000+ health depending on the exact function of the skill. Just an idea, in case someone wants to try it out. Dejh 07:46, 9 January 2008 (EST) :good idea, i know how to get-70 AL + frenz now =] [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] ([[user_talk:darkstone knight|'Υ']]/[[special:contributions/darkstone knight|'ζ']]) 11:17, 9 January 2008 (EST) err... it apears armor will NOT stack below -40 -_- [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] ([[user_talk:darkstone knight|'Υ']]/[[special:contributions/darkstone knight|'ζ']]) 11:24, 10 January 2008 (EST) :That's what I was trying to say, sorry if I wasn't clear on that. Dejh 15:12, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::np, i still have one last idea to get 8000+ [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] ([[user_talk:darkstone knight|'Υ']]/[[special:contributions/darkstone knight|'ζ']]) 02:44, 11 January 2008 (EST) This comp. has lead me to RA on ym quest for lots of dmg! Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 07:34, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::Take of all ur armor, frenzy+heal sig against a berserk minotaur using enraged blow in HM-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 01:39, 20 August 2008 (EDT)